Sue Sylvester
Susan Sylvester es un personaje ficticio de la serie de TV Glee, y su personaje es la antagonista principal. Es la entrenadora del escuadron de las Cheerios, que detesta al Glee Club y a Will Schuester thumb|SueYoung Siempre está haciendo lo que puede para destruir al Club. Es interpretada por la actriz comediante Jane Lynch. Jane ganó el Emmy a mejor actriz de reparto en comedia por este papel. Lo ganó específicamente por el episodio, "The Power of Madonna". Biografía Sue es parte del personal del William McKinley High School. Es la entrenadora del escuadrón de animadores del colegio, denominados "Cheerios". Ella está celosa del talento del Glee Club y siempre está intentando hacerlos caer. Primera Temporada Debido a un incremento en el presupuesto de las Cheerios, la cafetera de la sala de profesores fue eliminada para poder costear este aumento, ante lo cual Sue le lleva capuccinos a Will y a Ken, solo para mostrarle su desprecio a Emma, a quien no le lleva nada. Cuando Will le pregunta si puede hacer que algunas de sus animadoras se unan al Club de Coro, Sue le dice que en esa secundaria la gente es clasificada en diferentes clases: las animadoras y los deportistas están en la cima, mientras que los chicos listos están en el fondo. Will le pregunta donde quedan los chicos del grupo de coro, a lo que ella le responde que están en el sótano, aún más abajo. Sin embargo, cuando ella y algunas de las animadoras ven a los chicos del Club de Coro cantando "Don't Stop Believin'", se nota que Sue está claramente celosa de su talento e intenta hacer que el Director Figgins cancele el Glee Club . Los intentos de Sue por desbaratar el Glee Club comienzan. Quinn le dice a Will que Sue quiere verlo y Sue tiene el honor de decirle que si su Club de Coro no gana las Nacionales, el Director Figgins cancelará el Club. A su vez, atrapa a Finn y Rachel usando su fotocopiadora y demanda que los expulsen del colegio. Luego de que el Glee Club presenta una altamente ofensiva versión de "Push It", Sue es la primera en quejarse. Luego, hace que Quinn Fabray, Santana Lopez y Brittany Pierce se unan al Glee Club para que espíen todos sus movimientos. Las Cheerios le cuentan las noticias a Sue, diciéndole que Will no se ha estado presentando a los ensayos y que lo chicos estaban considerando contratar a Dakota Stanley, un cruel aunque asombroso coreógrafo que trabaja regularmente para Vocal Adrenaline. Las Cheerios piensan que contratar a este hombre hará que los más débiles del club de coro renuncien. Sin embargo, su cuota era demasiado alta, así que Sue pone al escuadrón entero de animadoras a lavar autos como método de recaudación de dinero. Pero el plan no funciona, ya que terminan despidiéndo a Dakota Stanley y Will regresa, con lo cual Sue se enoja con sus animadoras. Quinn le agradece por enseñarle que, cuando tienes confianza en tí misma, no necesitas hacer caer a otros. Emma descubre que Sue tiene su propia sección en el noticiero local, llamada "El Rincón de Sue". Sue dice que esto se debe a que escribió dos veces en el periódico. Sin embargo, pronto se entera de que, a menos que las Cheerios ganen las Nacionales, su segmento será cancelado. Ante esto, Sue visita a Sandy Ryerson, quien cree que Will ha llevado al Glee Club a la decadencia. Sue se alía con el y hacen que Rachel Berry, la mas talentosa del coro, renuncie al Glee Club, y así New Directions no tendrá posibilidad alguna de ganar las Seccionales. Ellos arman un musical escolar al cual Rachel audiciona y le dan el papel principal. Cuando Will le da su solo a Tina Cohen-Chang, Rachel renuncia al Coro. Sue se entera de que Sandy le ha estado gritando a Rachel e intentando convencerla de que es una horrible cantante, para que él mismo pudiera estar en la obra en lugar de ella. Rachel accede a volver al Glee club, pero luego de enterarse que Quinn está embarazada de Finn, confronta a Sue y le dice que si quiere que regrese al musical escolar, habrá que hacer algunos cambios. Sue está de acuerdo con ella completamente y echa a Sandy, dándole a Rachel el control total del musical. Sin embargo, más tarde Rachel termina regresando al Club de Coro. Sue es vista escribiendo en su diario, en donde nombra un "reciente desastre", refiriéndose a que en la última práctica vió que la pierna de Quinn temblaba. Sue escribe que ese temblorcito puede costarles el primer lugar en las Nacionales, a menos que detuviera al Glee Club, ya que Quinn le dice como excusa que estaba cansada por el Glee Club, para no decirle la verdad de su embarazo. Sue decide culpar a Will Schuester por eso. Sue piensa que si falló en arruinar al Glee Club, aún puede arruinar a Will Schuester. Por lo tanto, Sue habla con la esposa de Will, Terri, acerca de la relación de su marido con Emma Pillsbury. Ante la sospecha, Terri obtiene un empleo en el colegio como enfermera, a pesar de no tener ningún tipo de experiencia médica. Terri le da a todos los miembros del Glee Club pseudoefedrina, la cual es ilegal, y al enterarse, el Director Figgins la despide inmediatamente, pero no solo eso, sino que decide que el Glee Club necesita un co-director, y elige a Sue para ocupar este cargo. Sue es la nueva co-directora de New Directions, lo cual provoca continuas y acaloradas discusiones entre ella y Will. Ella le pregunta a sus animadoras espías (Quinn, Brittany, Santana) cuál creen que fue la mayor controversia dentro del Glee Club , a lo cual Quinn responde que "las minorías creen que no son escuchadas". Sue entonces divide al Glee Club en dos grupos, uno para Will y otro para ella, y ella elige a todos los que representan minorías y se los queda, en un intento de que piensen que Will es racista y sexista, y esto causa un gran conflicto. Sue les asigna una canción a las minorías (o, como ella los llama, el "Elite" Glee Club de Sue). Ellos cantan Hate on Me, con Mercedes cantando los solos. Sue luego se entera de que sus animadoras no son académicamente aptas para ser animadoras, ya que Will las reprobó a todas en español en un intento de sabotearla. Sue, además, obliga a Jacob Ben Israel a revelar que Quinn está embarazada. Sue le devuelve a Will el control total del Glee Club. Sue comienza una nueva relación con Rod Remington, un compañero de trabajo en el noticiero local donde ella tiene un segmento llamado "El Rincón de Sue". El le propone ir juntos como pareja a una competencia de baile retro, por lo cual Sue toma lecciones de baile con Will, con quien comienza una amistad. Sue más tarde se entera de que Rod la engaña con su co-conductora del noticiero, Andrea Carmichael, ante lo cual termina su relación. La separación pone a Sue de mal humor nuevamente, y ella rompe con la amistad que habia comenzado con Will de forma abrupta. Además, echa a Quinn de las Cheerios por estar embarazada, lo cual no iba a hacer cuando estaba con Rod ya que la relación amorosa la tenía de muy buen humor. Sue se ve obligada a abrir las inscripciones en el escuadrón de animadoras para ocupar el lugar de Quinn. Kurt Hummel, Mercedes Jones y algunos otros estudiantes hacen la prueba para ingresar al equipo, pero Sue los rechaza a todos, excepto a Becky Jackson, una chica que padece síndrome de down. Sue la acepta, para sorpresa de Will , terminando así con las inscripciones. El Director Figgins quiere quitar dinero de los diferentes presupuestos del colegio para comprar rampas para discapacitados, pero Sue piensa que es una terrible idea, rehusándose a disminuir su presupuesto. Al final del episodio, Sue le entrega dinero a Figgins para comprar tres rampas. Más tarde se revela que la hermana de Sue, Jean, también padece de síndrome de down, y la pone de buen humor, por lo cual ella decide ayudar a los chicos discapacitados del colegio. Sue forces Will to give her the set list, even threatening to come back as Co-Director of the Glee Club. Will gives in, handing over the set list, which she immediately takes to the other directors of the Glee Clubs competing show choirs. Sue convence al Director Figgins de que no deje que el Glee Club pueda tomarse una foto para el anuario escolar. Ella dice que tener una foto del Club de Coro en el anuario le daría a los demás estudiantes otra razón para burlarle de ellos. Will se enoja mucho ante esto, y compra un pequeño espacio para publicidad en el anuario, para colocar alli una foto del Glee Club. Rachel, insatisfecha con el tamaño tan pequeño que tienen para la foto, logra que contraten a los chicos del club para un comercial de colchones. Sue ve el comercial en televisión y, argumentando que eso les quita su condición de amateur, hace que New Directions quede descalificado de las Seccionales. Sin embargo, luego de esto, Will acepta la culpa y toma los colchones como que les fueron enviados a él, con lo cual él queda descalificado y es despedido de su cargo como director del Club de Coro, pero de esta manera los chicos podrán seguir en la competencia. Quinn acusa a Sue de hipócrita, diciéndole que las Cheerios siguen teniendo estado de amateur, incluso luego de haber aceptado regalos como zapatos, servicios de peluquería, maquillaje, vestimenta, y mucho más. Quinn obliga a Sue a renunciar a una de las seis páginas completas que las Cheerios tienen en el anuario y regalársela al Glee Club. A Sue le agrada la actitud de Quinn, diciéndole que ha aprendido de la mejor (ella misma), y por lo tanto accede a permitirle a Quinn salir en una foto del anuario junto con el resto de las animadoras, pero, sorpresivamente, Quinn se niega y le dice que prefiere estar en la foto de un grupo que la valora y la quiere, como el Club de Coro. Will se entera de que Sue ha filtrado la lista de canciones que New Directions presentará en las Seccionales a los coros rivales. La evidencia es más que suficiente y es entregada al Director Figgins por Will, Grace Hitchens (directora de la Jane Adams Academy) y Dalton Rumba (director del coro de Haverbrook School for the Deaf). Furioso, Figgins decide suspender a Sue de su cargo de entrenadora de las animadoras. Sue decide tomarse unas vacaciones en su apartamento en Boca, y volver más bronceada, musculada, e incluso más determinada a destruir el Glee Club. Luego de ser suspendida en su cargo en el William McKinley High School, como se vió en el episodio "Sectionals", Sue chantajea al Director Figgins, haciéndolo tomar una droga que lo deja dormido y le causa pérdida de la memoria reciente, y luego, cuando él se despierta, se da cuenta que está acostado en una cama de hotel completamente desnudo, y Sue está a su lado, quien toma una foto de ambos y lo amenaza con mostrarle esa foto a su esposa, a menos que la reincorpore en su puesto. Figgins deja volver a Sue al colegio, y ella inmediatamente comienza a planear como destruir al Glee Club y a Will Schuester nuevamente. A su vez, tiene un plan secreto para deshacerse de Rachel, haciéndo que Santana y Brittany seduzcan a Finn. Sue luego chantajea a Figgins para que le permita poner canciones de Madonna en los altavoces del colegio durante todo el día, y le dice a las Cheerios que, como Madonna, deben encontrar amantes más jóvenes. La música de Madonna inspira a Will, y esto hace que Sue se frustre, lo cual provoca que las burlas sobre su cabello comiencen nuevamente. Sus insultos colman la paciencia de Will, quien se descarga con ella por su corto cabello. Poco más tarde, Sue le revela a Kurt y Mercedes que usó todo tipo de químicos cuando era niña para teñir su cabello como el de Madonna, cuando el álbum "True Blue" fue lanzado al mercado, en su cumpleaños número 6 (esto significaría que Sue nació el 30 de Junio de 1980). Ante esto, Kurt y Mercedes se apiadan de ella y deciden hacerle una transformación de apariencia total, y recrean el vídeo "Vogue" de Madonna. thumb En el episodio Bad Reputation, Kurt encuentra un video de Sue Sylvester bailando la canción "Physical". Luego de que Finn lo sube a YouTube, el video circula por todo el colegio rápidamente. Todos se ríen y hablan de ella, y la nueva profesora, Brenda Castle, se burla de ella en su cara y frente al resto de los profesores. Más tarde, Sue recibe una llamada de la mismísima Olivia Newton-John, y ambas recrean el video de "Physical".En el episodio funk Will le canta la cancion Tell Me Something Good para seducirla y la invita a cenar a breaxtix .Pero la deja plantada y ella se deprime dejando fuera de la competencia a las cheerios.Will se disculpa con ella y gana la compethumb|Sue y Becky dandole un aumento de senos a las cheeriostencia.En journey ella es jurado en la competencia de coros y new directions piensa que perderan.A pesar de su odio por el clud ella vota para que ellos ganen pero fue el unico voto por new directions.Se le ve llorando cuando new directions le dedica a will la cancion To Sir, With Love. Segunda temporada En auditions se entera que Santana Lopez, la capitana de las cheerios se opero los senos y le quita el puesto de capitana, cambiandola por Quinn Fabray, thumb thumb|Sue tatuandose Mas tarde en Britney/Brittany encuentra a Jacob Ben Israel desnudo, por que se excito por Rachel vestida como Britney Spears, y más tarde activo la alarma de incendios por la presentacion de Toxic. Revelo que es atea en Grilled Cheesus por que rezaba para que su hermana fuera curada pero fue en vano. En Furt vio que ella era compatible con ella misma, por lo que se intento casar con ella. Su mama se puso contenta hasta que descubrio con quien se casaria y se va de la boda. En Rocky Horror Glee Show se ofrece a participar del musical, donde toma el papel del criminologo, aunque su participación no aportó mucho a la producción, por lo que Artie toma ese lugar posiblemente según The Time Warp.thumb En Never Been Kissed Sue aprovecha los rumores sobre los métodos que usan los chicos para "enfriarse" por lo que le dice a Quinn (quien le pide consejos sobre esto luego de oír a Sam decir el nombre de la entrenadora Beiste), que haga un escándalo y se asegure de decir bien fuerte el nombre de Beiste para que se formen rumores y Beiste termine siendo despedida o renunciando, finalmente Sue lo consigue, ya que luego de que Beiste se enterara de esto por medio de Will, se va del colegio, con lo cual Sue celebra invitando a Will a ver sus nuevos cañones de confetti. Sue se convierte en al directora sustituta en el capitulo The Substitute, luego de que Figgins se enfermara de gripe, algunos actos que Sue realiza, es sacar la comida chatarra de la cafetería, lo que provoca una furia de Mercedes, y más tarde despide a Will dejando a Holly como su sustituta permanente, aunque luego de darse cuenta de que Holly era muy suave, recapacita y vuelve a incorporar a Will. Por el ambiente de matrimonio en Furt, Sue busca citas online, pero al darse cuenta de que nadie es tan compatible para ella como ella misma, decide planear una boda para casarse con ella misma. Su madre al enterarse de su boda, pero no de su pareja, la visita para estar en su boda y cantar con ella, donde ambas comparten el escenario con la canción Ohio. Sue no le tiene mucho cariño a su madre, por haberla dejado sola tanto tiempo, además de que ella se molesta y cuestiona su decisión, lo que hace a Sue molestarse más aun, por lo que la desinvita de la boda. En A Very Glee Christmas Sue manipula el juego del santa secreto para que a todos les toque darle algo a ella, lo cual ocurre y se rehusa a devolver los regalos, llegando a abrirlos y lamer todos de ellos para evitar que se pueden devolver, pero Will logra llevarselos y piensa darlos como caridad, por lo que Sue se enfurece y durante la noche se disfraza del Grinch y disfraza a Becky como el perro del Grinch mientras van a la sala del coro a robar los regalos, pero al ver que a pesar de eso, los miembros del coro permanecen con una actitud navideña, se siente conmovida por lo que decide regresarlos y acompañar a Will en su navidad junto a los chicos del coro. Sue pierde el interes en las animadoras en The Sue Sylvester Bowl Shuffle por lo que ni se emociona con la gran presentación que hacen de California Gurls, por lo que decide ir más alla de sus limites y compra un cañon gigante para lanzar a Brittany y hace elegir a sus 3 estrellas entre el coro y las cheerios ya que no tendrian tiempo para ambas, por lo que ellas eligen a las cheerios, aunque al final recapacitan y deciden abandonarlas a ultimo minuto, haciendo que Sue pierda el campeonato. En Comeback Emma y Will ven una carta de Sue en su oficina donde dice que cometera un "Sue-cidio" por lo que rapidamente llegan a su casa, donde piensan que está muerta, pero realmente solo estaba deprimida en su cama por no haber ganado el campeonato, esta depresión también afectaba a las Cheerios, ya que muchas perderian su beca al no tener a su entrenadora, por lo que Will la incluye al coro para tratar de animarla, donde trata de separar el grupo haciendo un diva-off entre Rachel y Mercedes, pero ellas se reconcilian de todas formas, luego ella decide que canten Sing de My Chemical Romance como himno pero al final de la semana Sue vuelve a ser la villana de siempre y le dice a Will que será la entrenadora de Aural Intensity. Durante la semana de la concientización del alcohol en Blame it on The Alcohol, Sue se acerca a Will para decirle que se una a alcoholicos anonimos, ya que cuando su coro derrote al suyo el caera en depresión y se convertira en un alcoholico. Más tarde Will llama a Sue pensando que llama a Emma mientras estaba ebrio, la cual reproduce la llamada por los parlantes luego de la presentación de Tik Tok, humillandolo frente a toda la escuela. En Sexy Sue se encarga de que Blaine y Kurt se enteren que New Directions esta planeando una rutina sexualmente provocativa para las regionales. En el episodio Original Song ella logra que se prohiba la interpretacion de Sing! ya que conocia al baterista de My Chemical Romance como venganza hacia Will por "quitarle" a sus Cherrios. En otra escena al cruzarse con Santana y a Britanny las llama "Doña tonta" y "Doña melones falsos", Britanny se opone a ella y le dice que es su entrenadora y que no deberia tratarlas asi a lo que Sue responde que ellas la traicionaron y que juega sucio. En A Night Of Neglect esconde los fondos de las Cherrios para que New Directions no vaya a las Nacionales. Mas tarde crea la League of Doom y recluta a Sandy "Daga Rosa", Terri "Tejón de Miel" y Dustin "Sargento Buenmozo" y ella se autonombra "General Zord". Se entera que Will y sus chicos estan organizando una "Noche de Negligencia" y pone en marcha sus primeros planes aunque fallan finalmente. Al principio de Rumours se encuentra con Terri en una cafeteria disfrazada de David Bowie. Vuelve a crear el periodico escolar con el proposito de difundir chismes sobre los miembros de New Directions. En Prom Queen no tiene mucha participacion, se encarga de vigilar el ponche y atrapa a Artie, lo lleva a su oficina y lo obliga a confesar quien lo habia enviado a poner alcohol en la bebida. Durante Funeral ella intenta impedir junto con Terri y Howard "Panda Express" que New Directions viaje a New York. Finalmente su Hermana Jean muere y le pide a Will que con sus chicos la velen. Personalidad Sue tiene una personalidad muy definida: fría, calculadora, arrogante y rencorosa, Sue hará lo que sea que esté en sus manos para obtener lo que quiere y para ganar, sin importarle a quien hiere en el proceso. Constantemente bajo la creencia de que solo ella sabe lo que está bien y lo que está mal, Sue ignora todas las reglas y regulaciones que no le convienen o que le impiden hacer ciertas cosas, mientras que al mismo tiempo, utiliza esas mis mas normas contra otros, lo cual la convierte en alguien sumamente hipócrita. La arrogancia de Sue hace que siempre esté insultando, discriminando y subestimando a todos, y siempre cree que ella es alguien que está por encima de todo y de todos. Sue también es extremadamente mezquina. Si por alguna razón algo o alguien la hiere, ella se vengará con el primero que se le cruce. Sue, además, vive sumida en su deseo constante, casi a niveles supervillanezcos, de destruir a Will Schuester y al Glee Club, particularmente cuando este recibe dinero que le habia sido prometido a ella y/o a sus equipo de animadoras. Siempre que tiene la oportunidad se burla del cabello d e Will Schuester, diciendole que parece una lesbiana. Sin embargo, solo está celosa, ya que como se revela en el episodio "The Power of Madonna", ella dañó su cuero cabelludo (junto a su hermana) con todo tipo de químicos cuando era niña en un intento por teñirlo, por lo cual solo puede llevarlo corto. Sue no tiene piedad por nadie excepto ella y su hermana Jean. Por ejemplo, a pesar de que ambos son colegas como personal del colegio, Sue siempre está más que dispuesta a traicionar a Will en un abrir y cerrar de ojos. Lo mismo con Quinn, a quien estimaba mucho como su mejor miembro del escuadrón de animadoras, y a quien echó en cuanto se enteró de que estaba embarazada. Sin embargo, Sue también tiene su lado amable, aunque cueste creerlo. Es muy amorosa con su hermana, quien sufre de síndrome de down, a quien visita tan seguido como puede. Este amor hacia su hermana fue lo que hizo que donara dinero al colegio para ayudar a los chicos discapacitados, y permitirle a una estudiante con síndrome de down entrar al equipo de las Cheerios. A su vez, cuando Sue creyó haber encontrado el amor, se convirtió en alguien notablemente amable hacia los demás, incluso hacia Will y el Glee Club. Sin embargo, cuando descubrió que había sido engañada, volvió a su personalidad cruel. Sue es una persona muy insegura en cuanto a su edad, y ha declarado en varias ocasiones ser menor de 29 años, cuando obviamente esto no es verdad. thumb|Sue Limpiando Sus Trofeosthumb|sue y madonna Relaciones Rod Remington En el episodio "Mash-Up", Sue se enamora de Rod. El tiene una cita con ella y luego la invita a una competencia de baile retro. La relación termina cuando Sue lo encuentra engañándola con Andrea Carmichael. Director Figgins Aunque en realidad no han tenido una relación, luego de ser suspendida, Sue llevó a Figgins a cenar, donde él le dejo muy claro que no iba a cancelar su decisión de suspenderla debido a esa cena. Sue entonces procede a drogarlo, y él despierta desnudo en la cama de un hotel, con ella a su lado, quien le asegura que han tenido sexo y toma una foto de los dos en la cama, amenazándole de mostrarle la foto a su esposa si no la deja volver al colegio, sin embargo, se desconoce si han tenido sexo realmente o no. Bryan Ryan Cuando un viejo rival de Will llega al colegio como miembro del consejo directivo para acortar presupuestos, inicialmente intenta eliminar el Glee Club por cuestiones personales, y acusándo al mismo de haber arruinado su vida y su carrera musical. Sin embargo, cuando Will hace que Bryan recuerde su amor por el Glee Club, el vuelca su atención al presupuesto de las Cheerios. Su amargo y despiadado comportamiento empatiza con la personalidad de Sue, y los dos terminan teniendo sexo, a pesar de que Bryan está casado. Sin embargo, más tarde Sue rompe el corazón de Bryan debido a su amor por la música, informándole que Will obtuvo el papel que él tanto deseaba en la obra Les Miserables. Will Schuester Inicialmente, Will y Sue tenían una buena relación de trabajo. Sin embargo, cuando el Glee Club de Will comenzó a recibir aumentos en su presupuesto que eran tomados del presupuesto de las Cheerios, Sue se convirtió en alguien horriblemente vindicativa y comenzó a hacer todo lo posible para destruir el grupo. thumb Esperando darle una lección, Will intentó convencerla de que él tenía intereses románticos en ella, seduciéndola con una canción y luego pidiéndole una cita. Ella esperó toda la noche por el, antes de que le dijeran "Tu cita no vendrá. Te han dejado plantada". Indignada y furiosa, Sue confrontó a Will, quien le informa que lo que le hizo es exactamente lo que ella le hace a los estudiantes. Herida y humillada, Sue se hundió en una profunda depresión y retiró la candidatura de las Cheerios en las Nacionales. Luego de darse cuenta cuán importante es ella para sus animadoras y sus futuros, Will hizo ciertos arreglos y Sue volvió a la normalidad, aunque con un poco más de respeto por Will que antes. Sue admite más tarde que su respeto para con él se debe a que reconoce el buen trabajo que ha hecho con los chicos del Glee Club y cómo ha mejorado notablemente sus vidas, y procede a ayudarle a conseguir un nuevo año en el colegio para ellos. Josh Groban Durante el episodio Journey, Sue y Josh son miembros del jurado célebre en las Regionales. Debido a su obsesión amorosa por las mujeres mayores, Josh procede a preguntarle a Sue si está soltera cuando discuten quién debería ganar. Sin embargo, a pesar de encontrar a Sue muy atractiva, Josh se burla del hecho de que Sue sea considerada una celebridad junto a Oliva Newton-John y Rod Remington. Por lo tanto, la posibilidad de que hayan tenido una relación es muy baja. Canciones 'Primera Temporada.' Solos ( En Un Dueto). *'Physical' (Olivia Newton-John)(Bad Reputation) 'Segunda Temporada.' Solos *'Vogue (The Power of Madonna )' Solos (En Un Dueto) *'Ohio ('Doris Sylvester)''' (Furt) '''Tercera Temporada. Solos. *'Oklahoma (Mash-Off) (No Liberada)' Frases Curiosidades *En The Sue Sylvester Bowl Shuffle ella dice que en 1975 ella dirigiò una pelicula de las animadoras de "Dallas Cowboys" pero en ese entonces ella tenia 1 año porque decia que tenia 30 en ese episodio *Suele llamar a la gente "homosexual" o "gay" a modo de insulto. Sin embargo, no parece tener problemas con personas de la comunidad LGBT, como Kurt Hummel o Sandy Ryerson, aunque sí hace cierta burla de ellos. *Tiene un diario que dice Madonna *Sue es Fanática de Madonna. (The Power Of Madonna). *Dice que le gusta su café Hirviendo. (Pilot). *Tiene una empleada domestica llamada Imelda. *Ya no menstrua (Showmance )thumb|La moda de Sue *Sue siempre ha usado pantalones de ejercicio incluso en su boda, uso un vestido de la famosa marca Adidas (Del mismo diseño de sus trajes) y cuando participo en SING , llevo sus mismos pantalones, solo que con estampado a cuadros. *Con las unicas personas con las que se muestra amable es con Becky Jackson y su hermana Jean. *Se caso con ella misma (Furt) *Ironicamente se engaño a ella misma con Cooter Menkins en Asian F mientras salia con el y como vimos en Furt se caso con ella misma *Sus padres eran cazadores de nazis *Esta embarazada *El doctor le administró hormonas bovinas, gracias a estas ahora tiene un gran sentido del olfato. *Actualmente tiene una hija llamada Robin, no se sabe quien es el padre pero se sospecha de Ken Tanaka, David Martinez. *Odia el Club Glee aunque ironicamente ella estuvo en el en la secundaria. *En Matress dijo que se hace una operación cada año para el anuario. *Cooper Anderson le autografio el pecho.(Big Brother). *En Matress dice no tener lagrimales,pero se ve llorando en varias oportunidades *Se Tatuo a ella misma en su espalda pero el tatuador le escribio ''Sue SYVLESTER.''No se sabe si lo conserva o se lo mando a quitar *Dice que Quinn le recuerda a Ella de Joven *Le gusta burlarse del cabello de las personas (Will,Roz) *Ha tomado increible cantidad de medicamentos,hormonas,etc *Su abuela se ahogo en el tazon de ponche que lleva cada año al baile.(Prom Queen) *Tuvo como animadora a Sarah Palin.(Hell-O) *En Vitamin D dijo que no es estadounidense y que nació en el Canal de Panamá. Sue's Corner.jpg Sue-Grinch.jpg RodSue.png Sue y Will.jpg DiarioSue.JPG Despacho de Sue.jpg 166666 10150096386402044 55482772043 6158531 6880427 n.jpg 12.jpg 179383 10150096386487044 55482772043 6158534 6159342 n.jpg 8dde7e8c0a10685f16a9475510faac56.jpg Brenda, Emma & Sue.png Despacho de Sue.jpg Glee-Sue-01-2010-02-17.jpg Gleephysical2.jpg Portal-Vogue.jpg RodSue.png RopadeSue.jpg Sue's Corner.jpg Sue-Grinch.jpg Sue-madonna.jpg Sue-sue.jpg SueJean.png SueSeason3.jpeg Sue Sylvester sue4.jpg Sue sylvester adidas.jpg Sue y Will.jpg Sue young.jpg Suefiggins.png Sue y Will.jpg Cheerios CaliforniaGurls.jpg Cheeriosmadonna.jpg TPPP14 Blaine-Cheerios-ItsNotUnusual.jpg TPPP15-Piano-Purpura-Llamas.jpg Doris sylvester.jpg 187764 186940744681261 688920 n.jpg Sue-sylvester-jane-lynch-nell-episodio-bad-reputation-di-glee-162851.jpg Jane-yut.jpg Jane-Lynch-covers-More-magazine.jpg 0601_Jane-Lynch_Glee.gif sue_sylvester.gif _Glee_Sue_Sylvester_Vitamin_D.jpg 001dht41.jpg 71B36D7098C67033EEAA45B050DBC7.jpg 10414_115050_suesylvester.jpg 041410-glee-300.jpg 100407-glee-sue-sylvester.grid-6x2.jpg 320490_10150258554836191_192612451190_7810874_3688835_n.jpg 2940172_com_sue_sylvester.jpg 100531155754resized_Glee_Jane_Lynch.jpg Glee_Sue_Sylvester.jpg glee-sue-sylvester-431x300.jpg glee-sue-sylvester-headband-431x300.jpg Glee-Sue-Sylvester-in-Mad-001.jpg glee-sue-sylvester-season-3.jpg Jane-Lynch-as-Sue-Sylvester-in-GLEE.jpg Jane-Lynch-as-Sue-Sylvester-in-Madonnas-Vogue_article_story_main.jpg jane-lynch-sue-sylvester-treadmill-glee.jpg light-blue-mash-up_400.jpg nene-leakes-glee_sue_sylvester.jpg Sue Sylvester blog.jpg sue.jpg sue_1.JPG sue_1800174c.jpg sue_sylveiuister.jpg sue_sylvester.jpg Sue_Sylvester_Vogue.jpg Sue+Sylvester+sue3.jpg Sue-sue-sylvester-8151721-510-755.jpg sue-sylvester.jpg sue-sylvester2_480x360.jpg sue-sylvester-esjpg.jpg sue-sylvester-final.jpg SueSylvester-Glee.jpg sue-sylvester-glee.jpg Sue-Sylvester-jane-lynch-12289709-350-450.jpg sue-sylvester-mobile-wallpaper.jpg sue-sylvester-pic_558x863.jpg sue-sylvester-picture.jpg sue-sylvester-profile.jpg sue-sylvester-vogue-video.jpg sue-sylveuister.jpg Suews.jpg 250px-Sue_Sylvester.png glee_sue_sylvester.png vlcsnap-2011-09-22-23h46m32s29.png 030111 jane lynch crunch XXXX110301181827.jpg 107894610.jpg 108629728 a p.jpg 110201mag-jane-lynch2.jpg 12.jpg 1258494452 jane lynch lg.jpg 149826-lynch jane gov lg.jpg 149855-Lynch Jane Michele Lea large.jpg 15336 jane-lynch.jpg 17676 jane-lynch-a-lo-glee.jpg 179383 10150096386487044 55482772043 6158534 6159342 n.jpg 1jane.jpg 2011GoldenGlobeAwardsJaneLynch.jpg 220px-Jane Lynch, 2008 appearance (crop).jpg 3-sue-armpits l.jpg 300.ab.11.glee.020311.jpg 395.jpeg 400x600xJane-Lynch-Picture-CSH-055755-400x600.jpg.pagespeed.ic.1vzJdalXwC.jpg 400x638xJane-Lynch-Picture-SGG-082148-400x638.jpg.pagespeed.ic.MhkzDPXVcN.jpg 63rd+Annual+Primetime+Emmy+Awards+Arrivals+Vpzk2PYsRt2m.jpg 63rd+Annual+Primetime+Emmy+Awards+Arrivals+azUA0PzIfWcl.jpg 875934-jane-lynch.jpg 8dde7e8c0a10685f16a9475510faac56.jpg American+Idol+Top+13+Party+1FyXvmpQ8V l.jpg American+Idol+Top+13+Party+OGMdR-oOS Yl.jpg BJane Lynch vs. Jay Leno Interview-'Glee' Tonight Showb 1.jpg BJane Lynch vs. Jay Leno Interview-'Glee' Tonight Showb 2.jpg Brenda, Emma & Sue.png Cheerios.jpg Cheerios CaliforniaGurls.jpg Cheeriosmadonna.jpg Despacho de Sue.jpg Files.png Funeral becky.png Glee-Sue-01-2010-02-17.jpg Gleephysical2.jpg Home Jane Lynch.jpg Jane+Lynch+2011+People+Choice+Awards+Portraits+x3OqCpI88bHl.jpg Jane+Lynch+68th+Annual+Golden+Globe+Awards+9ghMl4jLmmNl.jpg Jane+Lynch+68th+Annual+Golden+Globe+Awards+F-q8MI6c95Tl.jpg Jane+Lynch+Dresses+Skirts+Evening+Dress+3kr8Z4h5-gUl.jpg Jane+Lynch+Dresses+Skirts+Evening+Dress+95BkIaKfsv2l.jpg Jane+Lynch+Dresses+Skirts+Evening+Dress+9ghMl4jLmmNl.jpg Jane+Lynch+Dresses+Skirts+Evening+Dress+G1A HYW3ofel.jpg Jane+Lynch+Dresses+Skirts+Evening+Dress+L-nRg7MfYGSl.jpg Jane+Lynch+Dresses+Skirts+Evening+Dress+hAHQZBV2oUSl.jpg 431468_458034957569508_315484463_n.jpg 484464_458034860902851_501109691_n.jpg 419871_459610150745322_195307437_n.jpg Navegador Categoría:Personajes Principales Categoría:Personal del William McKinley High School Categoría:Miembros de New Directions Categoría:Jueces en Competencias de Coro Categoría:Personajes Femeninos Categoría:Familia Sylvester Categoría:Miembros de la League of Doom Categoría:Miembros de las Cheerios Categoría:Ex-Miembros de New Directions Categoría:Personajes Categoría:Entrenadores Categoría:Miembros del Club de Solteronas Categoría:Personajes Antagónicos Categoría:Ex-Entrenadores de New Directions Categoría:Profesores del McKinley High Categoría:Directores de William McKinley High School